


The True Meaning of Patience

by lyraorion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Plug, Breathplay, Cock Piercing, Consensual, Dom/sub, Edging, Gunplay, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, very minor gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraorion/pseuds/lyraorion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree makes some mistakes on an operation because of hastiness, so Hanzo decides to teach him a lesson about taking your time to do your job right.</p><p>And boy, does he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Meaning of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this DOES contain vaginal penetration and the word clit, so please be careful while reading if that use is uncomfortable for you! I know some folks don't like the use, but it's the phrasing that works best for me personally. Hopefully as I write more I'll find a better alternative but in the meantime, here's this fic.
> 
> There is minor alcohol use in the beginning, but McCree hasn't had much so is still sober enough to be able to give consent!
> 
> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written, YAY FOR ENDING WRITER'S BLOCK...?

It had been a stressful few weeks of conflict against Talon members; what should have been a routine cleanup patrol of the area had turned to adrenaline-pumping fights and heart pounding escapes as they'd uncovered a weapons smuggling operation that was much larger than prior intelligence had believed. The discovery had led to week of fighting and nerve-wrecking bouts of silence between Overwatch members as they hid from their adversaries. It'd taken work, but finally they'd cleared the area around the Temple of Anubis without more than a few scrapes and bruises, aside from one bullet wound that Mercy had taken care of easily.

Everyone had celebrated the success of the mission back at their base; Tracer, D.Va and Lucío had decided to throw an impromptu party, playing music and distributing drinks as desired. A few of the quieter members had retreated back to their quarters, but many were still celebrating as the evening went on. In front of the sound system, Tracer and Symmetra danced along with the music; Symmetra a little more subdued than Tracer's energetic moves, but both of them still clearly enjoying themselves.

Reinhardt and Zarya–both well into a bottle of scotch–were arm wrestling, with Genji and Mei cheering them on. D.Va leaned against the back of Zarya's chair, attempting to narrate the intense battle over the cursing and well-meaning insults being thrown back and forth between the competitors. Her giggles and occasional wobbling of her drink in her hand didn't still her sense of competition, saying that she was going to fight the victor herself once someone had won. Even Bastion was watching the fight curiously, beeping occasionally whenever something interesting happened.

It was nice, watching everyone relax and enjoy themselves.

On the couch toward the (slightly) quieter side of the room, McCree sat back, nursing a glass of scotch as he watched the others in the room. Next to him, Hanzo maintained their weapons, a broken down Peacemaker in parts on the table waiting for him to finish waxing his bow string and repairing arrows. McCree took a sip of his scotch and pulled his lighter out of his pocket, lighting the end of the cigar that rested between his lips. Taking a deep puff, he sat his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the smoke in his lungs and the settle of scotch in his stomach. He listened as Hanzo hummed quietly, hearing the soft slide of the wax against the bowstring. Hanzo's voice was warm and smooth, the occasional note sending warm shivers down toward McCree's toes.

“McCree?” Hanzo said, catching his attention. McCree opened his eyes and looked over toward him, where Hanzo slowly wiped a cloth over the barrel of his Peacemaker, buffing out scratches and marks over the outside. “When I offered to clean your gun for you, you only handed me your gun and didn't bring any oil.”

“Oh, my apologies, darlin',” McCree said, eyes lingering on the way Hanzo's hands ran over the barrel, slow strokes polishing the gun to a shine. He swallowed before hastily taking another sip of his scotch as Hanzo set down the rag and picked up a long brush, slowly pushing it into the barrel to scrub off gunpowder residue. McCree quickly cleared his throat, mouth running dry at the sight as Hanzo continued carefully scrubbing the inside of the revolver's barrel. “I-I can go get it for you and come back. It's in my room.”

“No need. I can find it myself,” Hanzo said, looking up from the barrel to meet McCree's gaze. The cowboy could feel a rush to his groin as Hanzo took a small cloth, pushing it into each chamber of the cylinder. “Though,” he said with a small smirk, “It might be more efficient to show me exactly where you keep it.” 

Oh, fuck. McCree could feel his face starting to warm up, and he knew it wasn't from the few sips of scotch he'd had. “Right, of course,” he said, setting down the glass on the table and standing up, trying to subtly adjust his pants in one smooth motion.

Judging by Hanzo's expression, he knew exactly what had happened.

Setting down the parts of the gun, Hanzo stood up and brushed off his lap gracefully, turning toward the hallway and taking a few steps before turning back. “Are you coming or not?” Hanzo asked, giving a pointed gaze. McCree didn't need to be told twice, hurrying to catch up with his boyfriend as they made their way toward McCree's room.

Once the door was closed behind them, Hanzo placed a hand on McCree's chest, pushing him back against the door and pressing a scorching kiss to his lips. McCree's eyes fluttered closed with a moan, tilting his head down and leaning into the kiss. Hanzo nipped and sucked at his lips, reaching up to tug McCree's sarape off his shoulders and toss his hat aside.

“Hey, careful with that–” Hanzo cut him off with a kiss, reaching around to squeeze his ass. McCree groaned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him in closer. He pressed his hips against him, cock already half hard in his jeans. Hanzo left out a soft moan as he worked his hands down McCree's shirt, undoing the buttons as he sucked and nibbled marks into his neck. McCree gave a shiver as Hanzo's beard scratched against his neck, rough sensation contrasting with the soft slide of his tongue on McCree's throat. “Hanzo, darlin', stop teasing-”

Hanzo nipped at his collarbones, dark marks blooming down his neck. “Jesse,” he began, serious, sensual tone shooting straight toward McCree's cock. He knew that tone well, and _oh_ , how he liked it. “Once I'm done undressing you, you're going to go to the bed, lay on your back, and close your eyes for me. Got it?” he purred, finishing unbuttoning his top and slipping the sleeves off his shoulders, fabric landing on the floor at his feet.

“That all you want, hon?” McCree asked, meeting Hanzo's gaze with a smirk.

“That's not all I want, no.” Hanzo shook his head with a little chuckle, unbuckling McCree's belt and slowly unzipping his pants. He pressed his palm against his cock, feeling the quickly growing wet spot through his boxer briefs. McCree groaned softly, reaching toward Hanzo to start undressing him, but Hanzo batted his hands away before he could touch. “You can touch me later,” Hanzo reprimanded, “but keep your hands to yourself for now.” Hanzo's hands tugged down McCree's jeans and underwear all at once, leaving him feeling very exposed as his boyfriend's gaze looked him over.

“So... You wanted me on the bed?” McCree said, mouth going dry at seeing the expression on Hanzo's face. He nodded, and McCree toed off his boots and stepped out of his pants, walking over to the bed and lying down against the headboard. He set his cigar aside in the ashtray on the nightstand and closed his eyes. He could hear Hanzo rustling around in the drawers across the room. “Hanzo...? Darlin', what're you doing?”

“You'll see, Jesse. Patience.” Hearing Hanzo's voice warm voice filled with promise made his cock twitch, getting impatient as he waited. After what felt like a century, he felt the bed creak as Hanzo came over to him. “Keep your eyes closed,” Hanzo warned, before fastening cuffs around his wrists, firmly tying him to the headboard. “Now you may look.”

McCree looked up, taking in the sight in front of him. Hanzo sat back on his knees, fully naked before him with a bottle of lube set on the bed next to his leg. “Doing well?” he asked, waiting for McCree's answer before he touched him.

“I'm good, honeybunch,” McCree said with a laugh. “Real good,” he added pointedly, looking over Hanzo's body, strong pecs leading down to wide hips and built thighs, thick bush hiding one or two drops of moisture glistening between his legs already. “Looks like you're doing pretty good, too.” The look he got in response could have curdled milk, but it only made McCree's grin grow even larger.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, before leaning in to kiss McCree again. The cowboy let out a low moan as Hanzo ran his hands over his soft chest and belly, fingers running through the hair as they caressed over his skin. His eyes fluttered shut, lifting his hips to press against Hanzo, cock growing fully hard against the man's leg. Hanzo's hips rolled against him, occasional brush of his cock against his large, thick clit causing Hanzo to moan, already hard and erect against him.

McCree enjoyed the kissing and grinding, but it was quickly becoming not enough as he grew more and more aroused. “Hanzo,” he started, pressing his hips up insistently against him, “Come on and touch me already." 

Hanzo just smirked at him, grin slightly ominous as he backed down toward the end of the bed. “If you insist, Jesse,” he began, leaning to kiss down his chest, sliding his tongue across his nipple as he caressed and stroked McCree's soft belly. He couldn't help but groan as Hanzo's touch was soft, too soft, not enough stimulation when he needed _more._

Thankfully, Hanzo seemed to be merciful, as he leaned down and licked a stripe down his stomach toward his cock, tongue running slickly along the length. McCree moaned as Hanzo took the length in his mouth, sucking softly as he ran his tongue over the metal ring through the head of his cock. McCree gasped as Hanzo tugged on the ring with his teeth, tugging against the restraints on his wrists as he squirmed. His breathing picked up, cheeks and chest flushed as he watched Hanzo suck on his cock. Hanzo's eyes closed as his head bobbed up and down, hair slipping from the tie into his face. As Hanzo sucked him a little harder and faster, one hand reached to rest on his belly, rubbing circles into his waist. The other hand reached down to cup his balls, massaging gently as a finger pressed against his hole. McCree squirmed more against the restraints, tugging harder as his breathing came harder.

“Hanzo, sunshine, darlin' _please,”_ he panted, squirming as Hanzo continued to suck on his cock, cheeks hollowed and eyes closed, lips plump and red around the length. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna come soon,” he warned, feeling warmth pool in his belly, cock aching–

Only for all touch to leave him as Hanzo smirked, wiping his lips as he sat up. “Fuck, why'd you stop?” McCree couldn't help but whine as his neglected cock stood between them.

Hanzo sat back on his calves, idly leaning down to stroke his clit between his fingers, rubbing his thumb over the thick bundle of nerves. “Patience, Jesse. You need patience,” he began. “There were several times you ran nearly right into danger earlier, which would've been prevented if you had a little more patience,” Hanzo explained.

“So that means you're going to tease me then just leave me here?” McCree whined, squirming as he tried to get Hanzo to touch him again.

“I'm not going to leave you here,” Hanzo chuckled, leaning to plant a quick peck on his lips. “No, I have a better plan.”

With that, he reached back and picked up the bottle of lube again, squirting some onto his fingers before pressing one against McCree's ass. He let out a shocked gasp that quickly turned into a moan as Hanzo slowly pressed a finger inside him. “Oh... Hell, if you wanted to fuck me tonight, you could have told me,” he babbled as the finger slowly slid in and out of him. “I could have done this for you already.”

Hanzo merely hummed, squirting a little more lube on his fingers as he added a second to his ass. McCree gasped, breath coming in little pants as he felt Hanzo kneeling between his legs, slowly spreading him open. He began to sweat, pleasure running through his body at every movement of Hanzo's hand, every touch of his fingers around his hole, every bend and touch in sensitive areas. “Oh, you feel so good, darlin',” McCree moaned, lifting his hips, pushing Hanzo's fingers a little deeper inside him.

It was such a good sight in front of him: his boyfriend's pink flushed cheeks from arousal, hair falling a little into his face, tattoos running across his chest, down his arms, ending in the fingers pressing deep into his hole. It felt so good, and McCree's eyes slipped closed again as he enjoyed Hanzo's attention on his ass as he pressed a third finger in.

“Eyes on me, Jesse,” Hanzo said, causing McCree's eyes to snap open again as he made eye contact. Hanzo smirked, before reaching back to pick up a large silicone plug. McCree's eyes widened slightly, cock twitching as Hanzo removed his fingers. He held the toy in his hands for a few moments to warm it, before pouring lube over the end. Slowly, too slowly, Hanzo pressed the plug against his hole, sliding in with little resistance as the cowboy moaned loudly. It was big, girthy enough to stretch him so wide and he felt so full... The man moaned loudly and deeply as Hanzo pressed it deeper, slowly fucking his ass, McCree's toes curling with every thrust.

With his other hand, Hanzo lightly grasped McCree's cock and played with the steel ring, letting him buck his hips into his hand in time with the plug moving in his ass. McCree's breath came faster, panting hard as he felt his climax start to build once more. Soft moans came with every thrust, and he could barely keep his eyes open as pleasure washed through his whole body.

And once again, the sensations ceased as Hanzo removed his hands from him, giving a smirk as McCree's cock stood proudly, the man whimpering and straining in his cuffs. “Hanzo, babe, please, you're killing me,” he whined, missing his orgasm for the second time in a row. It was becoming too much, far too much, and the sight of Hanzo kneeling between McCree's legs, beautiful and perfect and _still not fucking him_ was almost too much for him to handle. He was so painfully aroused, cock starting to ache as he still hadn't reached climax. 

Hanzo simply chuckled, leaning to kiss him again. “You're doing well, Jesse,” he murmured, stroking a hand along his cheek.

He reached a hand around his leg, picking up a smooth metal rod. McCree's eyes widened almost comically, throat going dry. Hanzo merely chuckled at his expression, placing a reassuring kiss on his hip before lubricating the rod, slowly pushing into the slit of McCree's cock. The stretch of the piercing next to the rod now through his urethra was intense. The cowboy let out a sharp gasp and moan, bucking his hips into the air as he strained against the cuffs. The movement only pushed the rod deeper, sending a shudder up his entire body as he whimpered. He stared at Hanzo, mouth slightly open and gaze hooded as Hanzo continued pushing the rod deeper into his cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip as he gently moved the sound through him. “Is... is that why you– o-oh... offered to clean my gun?” he gasped out as Hanzo squeezed his cock lightly. “So you could tease me with this?” 

“Perhaps a little bit,” Hanzo said with a chuckle. “I also felt like being nice.” 

“Well you're being a damn cruel tease right now,” McCree muttered, earning him a slap on the thigh. He let out a small gasp, the shock shooting shivers up his spine as he groaned. 

Once again, Hanzo's ministrations worked, and McCree was so sensitive from his earlier teasing that it was no time before he was getting close to coming again. And yet _again_ , Hanzo slid the sound out of his cock, removing his hands from him entirely. McCree nearly sobbed, orgasm denied a third time.

He felt like he was going to explode, cock rock hard and balls tight but Hanzo continued to deny him release, and he couldn't even touch himself because of the damned cuffs...! Was it possible to die from sex? Because he was sure that at this rate, the man was going to kill him. Hanzo was going to leave him here with a permanent hard-on and no way to come, and he was going to die here. He whimpered, giving the most pleading look to Hanzo that he could. “Hanzo... Darlin'... love, please, I'm dying here, I need you, please...”

“What did I say?” Hanzo leaned and whispered into McCree's ear, causing the cowboy to shiver underneath him. “I am going to take my time with you, fuck you until you're begging, sobbing for release, and once I've had my fill, _maybe then_ I'll let you come.”

McCree could only whimper as Hanzo slowly climbed up his body, straddling above his head as he slowly lowered his hips down above McCree's face. He could see his entrance nestled in the soft hair there, glistening and wet as his clit stood proudly between the labia, puffed and red and swollen with arousal. McCree closed his eyes and groaned as the scent of Hanzo filled his nose, before running his tongue along the slit. Hanzo's thighs trembled around his face at the contact, constricting slightly around his head as he let out a sigh. He began to work his mouth over him, licking the soft wet folds and up the length of him, Hanzo rolling his hips slightly as he moaned. McCree continued to lick and suck, the slickness, taste and scent of him so, so perfect. 

Hanzo's weight shifted slightly before he felt his hand press against McCree's chest, rolling one of his nipples between his fingers. He strained against the cuffs, desperately wanting to touch Hanzo and be touched, caress Hanzo's body in his hands and feel every movement and every response to the pleasure in his body, but unable to as Hanzo continued to ride his face. He continued to suck him off, tongue stroking along and pressing deep inside him, feeling Hanzo's thighs tighten around his head and his breath picking up. His cock was so painfully hard and he groaned, desperately needing to touch himself as Hanzo continued to press against his mouth.

He had to be close, McCree guessed, judging by the hand on his chest starting to tremble slightly and the other reaching to tug through McCree's hair. “Jesse...” he could hear Hanzo give a strained moan above him, soft from the thighs muffling his hearing, and felt him tighten and quiver around McCree's tongue, clit twitching in his mouth as he came.

Hanzo rested there for a moment, panting hard and shuddering, hand tightening in McCree's hair as he regained his breath. He finally shifted, shakily climbing off him and settling down on McCree's lap. He idly ran his hands across McCree's chest and belly, pinching a nipple between his fingers and making McCree gasp.

Finally, _finally_ , he lifted his hips, where McCree could see just how ridiculously wet his boyfriend was, before Hanzo reached down and took his cock, rubbing the thick ring against his entrance before slowly, _so slowly_ slipping the head of his cock inside him. Hanzo shuddered, letting out a small groan, and McCree swore he saw stars.

Hanzo looked and felt so good on his lap, McCree's cock nestled inside his slick heat. His eyes were closed, breathing hard, and McCree wanted so hard to run his hands across the man's beautiful chest, run his mouth across the studs through his nipples, brush his fingers across the scars on his chest and torso, massage circles into his thighs...

Hanzo sank down fully on McCree's cock finally started moving his hips, grinding against him with short, soft moans. He reached for his clit, taking it between his fingers and stroking him in time as he moved, and McCree bucked his hips up into him. Together, their pace quickened, eventually McCree fucking hard into Hanzo as they both panted and groaned. The plug in McCree's ass pressed deep against all the right spots as he moved, and he knew he wouldn't last long. Hanzo ran a hand up his chest, pressing a palm against McCree's throat, hand tightening occasionally as McCree thrust deep into him. It felt so, so good inside Hanzo, and the longer they went, the more frequently the hand around his throat tightened, cutting off his breath for a few seconds. The feel of Hanzo around his cock and his throat was too much, head swimming in pleasure as he choked out a groan. His pace grew faster, thrusts grew more erratic, and Hanzo's breath more stuttered and gasp as they grew close together. Finally, Hanzo let out a low moan, hand tightening around McCree's throat as his muscles tightened around him, trembling and quivering as he came.

Seeing Hanzo's eyes squeezed shut, body trembling in pleasure was enough to send McCree over the edge, and he came inside him with a deep shudder. He felt his cock pulsing as it filled Hanzo, excess dripping out around his cock. Hanzo released his throat and he gasped, head pounding as his orgasm rocked his whole body, arching his back and pulling tight against his restraints. Fully spent, he sank bonelessly into the sheets and pillows as they both caught their breath.

Finally coming back to himself, Hanzo leaned over to undo the cuffs, massaging circulation into McCree's human wrist and down his arms, placing kisses along his arm as he went. He settled onto McCree's chest, sighing deep and satisfied as he kissed him.. “You did well this time, Jesse,” he said with a small smile.

Thankful that he could move his arms, McCree wrapped one around Hanzo's waist, massaging circles into the muscles on his back. “You're a cruel, cruel man, Hanzo,” he said softly, placing a kiss in his hair. 

“And you're a needy man,” Hanzo said, shifting to get more comfortable. He winced slightly as McCree's cock slipped out of him, before beginning to remove his prosthetics. Placing them on the floor, he laid next to McCree, tugging the sheets over them both and hooking a leg over him. Judging by Hanzo's expression and the ginger way he moved, McCree wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with beard burn on his thighs in the morning.

“I may be needy, but you love me,” McCree said with a laugh, reaching to untie Hanzo's hair and run his fingers through the newly freed strands.

Hanzo sighed softly, before closing his eyes and resting his head on McCree's chest. “Hmm. Yes, I suppose I do.”


End file.
